


Chocolate

by MidnightCity



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: After an exhausting day Fernando just wants some chocolate ...





	Chocolate

"Aaaaah," escaped Fernando while he sunk deeper into the bed and began to disappear between the soft cushions. "This is better."

With a frown on his face, Mark returned into the bedroom they were sharing for the night. He mumbled something that could not be understood because of the toothbrush in his mouth. So Fernando looked at him and shook his head, lifting his hands in defence.

Mark rolled his eyes, and took the toothbrush out of his mouth, and repeated "What are you moaning about?"

"Was an exhausting day ..." Fernando explained weakly, pretty sure he was sinking deeper into the pillow the more he relaxed.

"I thought you were fit," Mark replied and walked back into the bathroom. A moment later, Fernando heard the water running.

"Maybe ... but is not sport I do often ..." _or ever._ Fernando was a decent jogger, a good cyclist, he could lift weights but ... paddling miles on the open sea had been completely new to him. Not only had he been tense the first few hours, his arms were not used to the new motions.

"You did all right, Nando."

Fernando just grunted as a reply. It did annoy him a little bit that Mark hadn't taken such a beating.

Mark walked back into the bedroom. He slipped out of his shirt and stood near the edge of the bed. "Move over."

"Am not moving ..." Fernando pouted. "... ever!"

Mark snorted and bit back a smile. Fernando had already caught his lips twitching and smiled. Then Mark gave Fernando's shoulder a shove. It was not strong enough to roll him over, so he rebounded.

"Try me, stupido elephante," Fernando mumbled, letting himself sink deeper between into the pillow.

"I understood that," Mark warned him with a small smile on his lips. In response Fernando stuck his tongue out. This time he grunted and reached underneath Fernando, successfully tipping him over. He rolled onto the other side of the bed, lying on his stomach.

"Am still not moving ..." Fernando mumbled into a pillow.

Mark broke out laughing as he slipped into the bed next to him. "Hmm ... if only there was something to tempt you."

Fernando shook his head. "Is nothing. Will die here."

By now Fernando had moved his head to the side, so he'd no longer eat the pillow and would be able to breathe. Meanwhile, Mark reached for his travel bag. He dug around in it until he managed to find the bar of chocolate he had in there.

He gently ripped it open, and broke off a piece. Fernando heard the sound and turned his head in Mark's direction.

"Mmhm." Mark took a small bite. "Delicious. Do you want a bite?"

Fernando growled. Mark knew that he did. Of course he did! "Can't ... have a strict diet, you know."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. He was aware of that, but he knew that from time to time Fernando should let himself go.

"Burned a lot of calories today," Mark stated as he brought a small piece of the chocolate closer to Fernando. His eyes never left it ...

This time Fernando sat up, resting his weight onto the back of his legs. Then he reached for Mark's hands wanting to take the chocolate from him.

Suddenly, Mark yanked his hand back and ate the piece. "Nope."

Fernando looked scandalized before he exclaimed. "Mark! That was my chocolate!"

Then he reached for a pillow and began to hit his legs with it. All while Mark tried to defend himself, and managed to bring out between giggle fits, "I am just taking ... care ... uff ..." Then a pillow hit him in the face. "... your diet!"

Mark grabbed the pillow and as he wanted to throw it back he noticed that Fernando had crawled on top of him. Both of Mark's legs between his, while Fernando stretched over Mark in an effort to reach the bedside table and the beloved chocolate.

"Oh no!" Mark slapped him with the pillow before throwing it on the bed. Then he reached for the chocolate, utilized his height advantage and stretched his arm above his head.

"Is not fair!" Fernando complained. Now the only way he would be able to reach it would be if he stood up.

Mark knew that Fernando had no real intention of doing that. However, he enjoyed watching Fernando's puzzled face as he tried to work out another way to reach the chocolate he was still holding above his head.

Mark managed to break off another piece, and took a small bite from it. "It's very good," he mumbled while still chewing. "Shame about your diet."

Fernando mumbled something under his breath, shaking his head, and crawled off Mark again. For a moment Mark feared that he had actually gone too far with this joke.

Suddenly a high-pitched yelp escaped Mark as he felt Fernando's hands around his ankles. On instinct he almost kicked him but managed to suppress it. Instead he only half-heartedly struggled while Fernando dragged him lower until he was lying flat on his back.

"Only over my dead body!" Mark exclaimed, still holding the chocolate as far away from Fernando as possible.

"If you wish." Fernando crawled back up, and sat down on Mark's hips.

"No, this is treason!"

Then Fernando stretched over him, and clearly having an advantage now he managed to reach the chocolate bar. "Is not. It is victory."

A small tug later Fernando held the chocolate in his hands. He sat back down on Mark, immobilising him underneath him. Meanwhile, Fernando took the first bite of the chocolate and he even had the cheek to hum happily.

"Is very good chocolate. You were right," Fernando stated, patting Mark's chest.

"It is," Mark muttered from his compromised position. "Can I have another bite?"

Fernando looked at Mark. Then at the chocolate, and then back at Mark. "Hmm ..." He stared at a spot above Mark, pretending to consider. "No, I do not think so."

"Give me ..." Mark hissed as he tried to snatch it from Fernando's hands. However, the other man was faster and just like Mark had done, he was holding it above his head now.

"Try me!" Fernando dared him. Mark could not reach this high up, at least not with about 68 kilo of Fernando Alonso sitting on top of him. Mark tried nevertheless but it was of no use.

"This is my chocolate!" he argued.

Fernando shrugged his shoulders. "But we are a couple, we share." Then he took another bite.

Mark sighed, one of his hands came to a rest on Fernando's hips. He had not even noticed it until Fernando flinched, thinking he had another go at chocolate theft.

"I hate you," Mark muttered and shook his head.

A smile formed on Fernando's lips and he shook his head. "No, me amas."

"Un poco," Mark replied.

"See." Fernando beamed all over his face. Then he broke off a piece of chocolate and handed it over to Mark. "Here."

"Oh ... This is not a trick?"

Fernando shook his head, and so Mark took the piece and ate it. Fernando seemed quite happy sitting on top of Mark, humming to himself from time to time. After a while, he placed the chocolate next to Mark. Mark knew that he was somewhere else in his head, but it seemed a cosy place, he looked relaxed and happy.

"I do love you," Mark muttered before he could stop himself.

Fernando's eyes snapped up. They had danced around the words, teased each other like they had a few minutes ago. They had never spoken them out loud. Mark took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for a honest but still painful explanation why Fernando did love him but couldn't say it just yet ...

Then Fernando's lips curled up into a smile. "See? You love me. I tell you already!"

It was clear that he wanted to revert into teasing but something seemed to stop him. However, Fernando's voice sounded unsure, vulnerable. He was unsure how exactly to deal with this situation.

Mark gave his hips a small squeeze, before gently moving him lower down so he could sit up. Then he embraced Fernando, wrapping his arms around him.

"I ... I too ... love you." Fernando muttered into Mark's chest, as he embraced Mark as well, hiding his face in the nape of his neck. Mark took a deep breath, and ran his hands along Fernando's spine. Then he pressed a kiss onto his temple. He would cherish these words for a long time, and this moment as well. He hoped to hear them more often in the future. Then his lips were met with Fernando's, a soft kiss.

Fernando pulled a little back. He took a deep breath, bit his lip and said, "You just say this to get more chocolate, right?"

Mark laughed briefly and shook his head. "Yeah, sure," Mark stated, knowing full well that Fernando could spot the lie.

Then they kissed again.


End file.
